Nekokumura!
by blackchaosaria2501
Summary: Yukio was really curious to know if he and Rin can change into something like Mephisto does. They did! But later, something happen because Yukio couldn't control himself anymore and they ended up doing their 'private things' in public! Accidently, Rin was conceiving their children now. How will they cope with the situation? YukioxRin, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic was actually from an overly active imagination of my friend who being a hard yaoi fujoshi along with m-preg in fb. It was an awkward moment when she suggests me this idea but then i was like 'omg! You're so awesome!'. So i tried to write this today (i got bored with nothing to do when the teacher leave us because she has a meeting and somehow I manage to write something). But...since i write it when I'm in my classroom which no one is a fujoshi here, I need to be careful. The result is my writing maybe worse than before. Gomen ne! **

**Hope you'll at least enjoy this, maybe a lil bit weird but as I said before, I have a weird sense of humor :3**

**Yukio is a demon in here and this happen long after the 'Gehenna Gate Incident'. He might be really OOC too…lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

**WARNING: yaoi, twincest, animal fucking (is it the correct terms? O.o), m-preg. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ^^**

* * *

Mephisto Pheles can change into a dog and Amaimon into a green hamster. _"Or it's just another animal body that they possessed". _Yukio always thought about that. Since his demonic power has awakened he's been curious to know more about his demonic ability. Not to mention he's already start to train and fight with his flames like Rin. But his flame was much weaker than his older brother. The only things he can do were igniting his bullets with the flames and shoot it accurately like always. Still, the effect of the flame was enough to give him satisfaction as he saw how powerful it was compared to his silver bullets.

And he likes it!

Rin keep asking where his freaking scary attitudes to anything that appears demonic before has gone. Yukio would just shrug it off. Maybe it was something that Mephisto keep saying as a demon desire to knowledge that drives him to be like that. Yeah…whatever, he just couldn't be human again so why bother to hides his ability and natural talent. Now he knows how his older brother feels if someone keeps told him to stop using his power. It's really annoying and disturbing. He apologizes to Rin many times for those mistakes too. He has been nagging Rin from their first day in True Cross to stop using the flame to fight. He regrets it really much now.

Continuing back to the main point, he's actually thinking about demon transformation right now. That's why he asking his own self repeatedly about the two other demons he knows can do that. Mephisto and Amaimon. That flamboyant principle can change himself into a little dog and hanging around the academy without being notices. Of course, who would be wasting their time to check upon a little dog that walks around leisurely in the academy ground every day? That's sure lucky. His mind started to ponder off to one thing and another, things that has picked up his interest. While he just lay there on his bed enjoying the little rest he got, his mind suddenly stumble upon something.

_"What if both of them, he and Rin able to change too?!"_

His curiosity suddenly risen. "I wonder what animals we will be…"

Yukio sit up and leans against the wall thinking further_. "Based on what I see in Satan's memories before, he possessed a wolf before entering their mom's body. "Could it be that we can change into a wolf?" _He tries to think further but then a sudden long yawn interrupts his train of thought. _"Better go to sleep now, I'll just ask Mephisto later…" _With that he yawns again and slid under his cover before closing his eyes, leaving his tail to slip out. It's moving lazily on the side of the bed as Yukio slowly try to drift into a slumber. _"Nii-san still didn't come back home…must be Shura-san pushing him under a crazy training again…"_

xXxXxXx

The younger Okumura let out a sigh again upon seeing that pink dog wandering around the campus. Seriously, that principal love to change into a dog and not just that he's doing almost everything a normal dog would do! Yukio face palm. Right now that dog was actually peeing right beside the fountain! Well…even there's no one there except him shouldn't he being at least embarrass, or a demon really doesn't have a shame?

Oh…he forgot he's also a demon now but not for all demon right? He and his brother…okay maybe not for his brother. Yukio snicker at the memories where his dumb brother keep forgotten to bring any change clothes after shower so he end up running along the hallway naked towards their room.

Rin have an exception too. Firstly, no one else lives in the dorm. Second, no need for them to be ashamed when they've already countless time seeing each other naked in the bathroom and during their…ahem…. Yukio blush at the thought.

"You seem to have a problem Okumura-sensei, wanna talk about it?"

Yukio shocked. He sure was in a deep thought that he didn't realize that principle was already in front of him. "Well…uh…nothing"

"It's not good to lied Okumura-sensei, I can see that you're really curious to ask me about something"

Yukio push up his glasses and try to remain a calm facade. "Why did you always change into that dog form? I know that it's easier for you to go around the academy but sometime I also saw you in that form in your office too"

Mephisto laugh while Yukio look confused. He didn't understand what's funny in his question, or is it too direct and straight forward?

"Looks like you still didn't know much about a life of a demon. Well… Okumura-sensei, every high-class demon has two or three different form based on their need. For us, being in a smaller form like this help to save our energy since we don't have a real own body like you and Okumura-kun. We need to possess a human body and make it our own so it's still uses a lot more energy to even do some normal basic thing as a human."

The young exorcist didn't know how to react. "So, me and nii-san…"

"Yes…you two also can change, you just didn't know how"

"Teach us!"

Mephisto was quite shocked to hear that from the younger Okumura.

"Please, teach us!" He ask again.

"Haha…always being the curious one eh?"

"Wait, I'll go and tell nii-san" With that he walk away towards their dormitories where he's sure Rin Was already home.

"Meet me at my office tonight!"

xXxXxXx

"This is so amazing Okumura twins; you manage to do it successfully!" Mephisto clap his hands excitedly. Amaimon was there too, sitting on one of Mephisto's couch sucking on his lollipop as always. "Aniue, they look so small. I think I can beat little brother in no ease at all if they were like this" He delivers his comment, eyes looking warily at both twins. "But this was really impressive! Even a demon king can only mastering this skill after decades learning it; they can do it at once!" "Maybe it was fathers' blood influence…" Mephisto turn his gaze to Amaimon and smile brightly "That's one of the rarest good reasoning that I heard from you. Is Assiah has change your way to think Amaimon? That's why I said human culture and knowledge was far better than that dull, sorrowful surrounding in Gehenna!" Amaimon sat there like nothing happen with a mocking face "Oh, they're awaking" Mephisto looks again to the twins. Luckily that had managed to pull his interest from hitting the green-haired earth king. Or else, Amaimon won't get any of his food supply from Mephisto anymore as a punishment to his manner again. Seriously, sometimes his little brother act was just too annoying.

The older one let out a gentle mewl as he stretch his body. The younger one then followed to, slowly rising himself from lying on the floor. "Let me play with Rin, Aniue!" Hearing that Yukio quickly get to his sense and hissing to the earth king. _"Touch my brother, I'll kill you!" _This action picked the older one interest, he turn around only to be face to face with a cute cat with brown coat. His green colored eyes sending a deadly glare to Amaimon. His tail stood up. Screeching and readying himself to attack. Rin let out a shocked scream on what he sees. Well, it was supposed to be a scream right? But what he hear just a loud mewling sound. He looks around and got shocked again when Mephisto clicked his fingers and a mirror appear in front of the twins. "_whaaaaaatttt?!" "Yukio, we're both cats!" "So, it succeeds?" _Hearing their voices via demon telepathy, Mephisto respond to them "Indeed my little half-brother! Congratulation, both of you was able to transforming yourself into… a cute cats! I was expecting a wolf but whatever it still fantastic to know that you can do it at first attempt. Other demon king also taking a very long time to at least able to transforming themselves into a tinier animals than cats" with that he glances to Amaimon who put up a grumpy face now.

Yukio look at his brother "_Damn, he's so freaking cute!"_ That messy blue fur and his constant mew while he's talking to Mephisto was making Yukio losing his sanity in every second. Without he realize, he unconsciously goes towards Rin and nuzzling himself to the older one. "_Y-Yukio?..." _Rin mew to his brother. Yukio didn't answer him. He keep nuzzling to Rin before he started to lick the others fur.

A sudden blue flames flaring and the twins was back to normal. "ah,ah,ah…no touchy, touchy Okumura sensei. I thought you always have a better control on yourself" Mephisto gesturing his fingers in front of Yukio. Embarrassed on what he did, Yukio look away from Rin but the older one just cupped his cheek and forcing Yukio to look into him. "Whaa…it's really hard to see you making this expression. You're so cute Yukiooo!..." The said boy blush three shades darker.

"Ahem!..." Mephisto was making sure they realize his existence there. Rin quickly released his hold and blush too. Mephisto start to walk around the twins observing them closer. "looks like everything's okay, no bad after effect" Yukio and Rin just stay silent "Okay now as you both can already use that skill, I hope you'll use it correctly" "Is there anything else Mephisto?" Yukio ask him when he saw the demon observing them again while thinking about something "Hmm, you know as you gain better control on your power I'm sure you'll be able to transform into a better animal form. For now, you can just turn into a cat" Rin replied with a long 'oh' "Well then, I hope you enjoy yourself!"

Just when Mephisto want to close the door after both twins leave his office he heard something from the older one "This gonna be really fun!" And at the same time he saw a glint in Yukio eyes when the boy looks at his twins.

"Damn, young demon reeked with hormones. He should learn how to control it better! And Rin, I'm sure he will misuse the ability" face palming, Mephisto let out a sigh.

"Aniue, you okay?…"

* * *

**Wait for the updates! ^^**

***When Mephisto change into a dog, there're puff of pink smoke right? Here I made Rin and Yukio transform in a flare of blue flames, because I thought it's far awesome than a puff of blue smoke :p**

**Btw, I'm saying that this is a yaoi story but nothing much happening actually. I dunno if I'm gonna put in the kinky sex tho because originally I'm just intending to put some YukioxRin fluff and skip the fuck scene…lol  
who knows…things can change later right?**

**ps: Forgive my terrible grammar mistakes. English isn't my native language :)  
**

**Review? **


	2. Pleasure

**Updates!**

**Yaayy! xD btw, enjoy!**

**(A/N at the bottom of this chapter) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

* * *

Rin Okumura, despite all Yukio efforts to prevent him from using that skill for unnecessary things he still manages to slip through. When Yukio ask him about it he keep saying that being in that form allow him to save his energy and it's easier to move anywhere. Or he will simply reply him with "Don't waste your ability, Yukio…"

But Rin really overdo it. Yukio got many report from the other cram school student that Rin skipped classes. They didn't know about the twins can transform to animal now so he sure Rin use that chances to walk around the academy in his cat from. No one will notice it.

Right now, he's standing on the side of his brother's bed. His nii-san has transform to a cat again and sleeping soundly on his pillow. "Nii-san, wake up!" Rin was still sleeping "Nii-san!" Yukio start to get impatient "Nii-san wake up, I have something to talk to you!" With that he quickly picks Rin up on his neck and tosses him back to the bed. Rin landed on his paw gently, now fully awake_ "What the hell Yukio?!"_ He hisses at the younger one.

"Nii-san, what did I told you about misusing that ability?" Yukio yell and send him a deadly glare.

"I heard you skipped class!…" Rin sweat drop.

Yukio sigh again "Nii-san, I love you and I don't want you to fail in your classes. You want to kick Satan ass right? You need to work harder nii-san…" Yukio softened his expression. Seeing this, Rin feel a pang of guilt. He has disappointed his little brother. Yukio sit on Rin's bed, still locking his gaze to Rin. _"G-gomen ne Yukio…"_ Rin walk to his brother and jump to sit on his lap _"I'm always a burden to you.."_ Yukio feel sorry for yelling to him earlier and proceed to stroke at Rin's soft fur "I'm sorry for yelling to you too"

Rin stay calm and feel Yukio's finger brushing against his coat. He likes Yukio's touch. It always manages to soothe his tense nerve. He let out a purr. Yukio smile upon hearing the sound "Make sure you didn't do it again nii-san, I'm worried at your safeties. In that form, what happen if you're attacked and couldn't transform back? You're far weaker than the enemy nii-san…" Rin leans further to Yukio's touch _"But it's really fun to get out in this form…_" Yukio laugh and he's sure that if not because Rin was a cat he must be pouting right now "Well then, how about we go out together sometimes. That way, I can take care of you and it's far safety" Rin brightens in happiness and let out a mew _"How about this Saturday Yukio?_" "Okay nii-san"

Yukio smirk when he thought about something "By the way nii-san, what you did before still need a punishment…" He strokes the bottom of Rin's tail slowly where he knows a cat would get aroused and it did! _"Y-Yukio…s-stop…!"_ Ignoring Rin pleads he continue to give the pleasant torture to him. He only stop when he saw Rin was already a mess and he whisper softly in a teasing way "Turn back to human and we will continue this…"

A sudden flare of blue and Rin was back, splayed on the bed with a noticeable erection in his pants "H-hurry up Yukio!..." Slightly panting he pleads to the younger one again. Yukio start to kiss him affectionately and sneak his hand under Rin's shirt, playing with his nipples. Seriously, he loves to see Rin in this situation. His older brother has many sensitive spot and likes to succumb to pleasure. And Yukio will play with his weakness.

Yukio suck on a spot on Rin's neck, leaving a mark that will remain until tomorrow. Rin's was now overwhelming with pleasure. Eye's half-lidded and drool started to trail down to his chin. Yukio took in the delicious look his brother give to him and struggling to restrain himself from pounding into Rin raw "You want more? Beg me Rin…" He asks the poor half-demon while he hooks his finger to the waistband of Rin's pants. He always called his brother with his own name when they're in their intimate time. He prefers it that way because he enjoys it when Rin's face tinted with a faint blush upon hearing his name from his little brother.

"N-ngh…Y-Yuki…please?..."

Yukio pull down Rin's pants in one swift motion, revealing what has been hidden inside. Rin looks more tempting and sexy with his cock twitching and stood up proudly showing that he's already on his limit. Yukio smirk again. He trails his middle finger along the shaft, allowing the pre-cum to drip and coating it. He plan to use it to stretch Rin later, right now he's enjoying himself to tease his cute uke.

"Mew to me"

"W-what?...Yukiooo…please…I want you!"

"Do it or I won't give you anything!"

Rin hesitate for a moment before he thinks it's better to comply and follow what Yukio want him to do. And he will do it better. He curls his toes and clenches his fist. He looks at Yukio still with half-lidded eye and bends his wrist in a way like a cat that tries to paw at something. It's embarrassing but the reward he will get soon was a good one and Rin won't let the chances slip easily.

"N-nyaaa…" With a blush adorning his face he does it.

Yukio suddenly feel like he would burst from the cuteness in front of his eye. That's it! Rin want it and he wants it too, he won't wait anymore. Quickly, in swift motion he put his fingers into Rin tiny hole, squirming inside to let the boy adjust to the feel before adding another digit slowly. It was slightly hurt at first but as they have been doing this many time before, the hurt easily turn to pleasure moments later. Rin tense, he tries harder to contain himself from cumming.

"n-ngh…Yukioooo…" The older one pleads again.

Feeling that Rin has ready enough he pull his finger out and freeing himself from his pants "Be patient Rin, you'll get it" After aligning his own erection to Rin's he entered him slowly but stopped halfway inside.

Feeling the penetration was too shallow, Rin open his eyes and look at his little brother confusedly "N-nyaaa Yuki, w-why did you stop?..."

Yukio couldn't help it anymore. He stop to let Rin adjust and to make sure he didn't hurt him but the older one always find a way to snap him from his restrain. He ram inside and start to pound into Rin in a quick pace. Rin was in heaven as his prostate repeatedly hit by Yukio's cock and he spurted his cum. Yukio, feeling the wall around his penis tighten cum after that too.

Both boys pant heavily. Rin shirt was drenched with sweat while Yukio's has been thrown away across the room unconsciously when he pound into his brother. While trying hard to regain his breathing, Rin mumble "I love you..." Yukio smile and kissed Rin forehead "I love you too..."

When the after effect of their orgasm slowly fading. Rin open his eyes only to meet a hungry look on Yukio's face. Knowing what exactly both of them want, Rin put up a grin and ask "So…another round?..." "Sure, if you can handle it!"

* * *

**Gomen…this chapter has nothing except sex…because of that I made it short. lol **

**Still really I need to put it. I was planning to end this in next few chapters so I will start with the actual plot and abandon any unnecessary things. I don't want to stop writing multi-chapter story again because the plot was too long and I get bored easily. I know this one was shorter compared to the first chapter but don't worry, the next chapter will be long enough to satisfy you. **

**And there will be mpreg, a weird and funny one (I think). Like I said before, this was an idea coming from my friend so she's the one suggesting it. I know some people don't like an mpreg story but hope you will stick with me and read the next chapter. Thank you for all of your support ^^ **

**That really was a courage to me to write a new story xD **

**Ps: I'm sorry again but I might be updating late because I got my final exam tomorrow until next week… (gahhh! I should be studying right now!) **

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**REVIEW? owo**


	3. The occurrence

**Author note and review at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

* * *

The next Saturday…

Rin was rummaging through his drawer in attempt to find a better pair of clothing than the one he usually wears. Yukio who already finished changing right now proceed to sit on his bed staring to his brother. After a little while, he glances at his watch and see that Rin has been taking around fifteen minutes. They shouldn't waste their time on something unnecessary.

"Nii-san, you shouldn't bother about what to wear. We aren't walking around as a human remember?" The older one turn around to face him and pout "Okay, okay.."

"Hurry up, nii-san!" Yukio was already at the front door while Rin was running to catch up with him and he almost trip over when he accidentally step on his undone shoe lace. Luckily Yukio manage to catch him before he face planted to the floor "Be careful nii-san…" Yukio squat in front of Rin and tie his shoe lace correctly "Yukio, I-I can do it myself!" Rin said with a faint blush tinting his cheek. Yukio give him a genuine smile "I just want to help my beloved nii-san" Hearing that, Rin blushed three shades darker and tries to look away "You always look cute like that nii-san. Don't turn away; I've already seen it…"

Rin tails wagging back and forth as he abruptly shouting curses like stupid and else to Yukio.

The brunette just let out a chuckle and come to wrap their tail together "Come on nii-san!..." They hold hand together and in a small bright flare of blue flame, both boys has turn into two feline.

xXxXxXx

_(Note: They're mewing not talking like human. And I will still used he/him to refer to them and not it)_

Rin looks so happy, he roll himself in the sandpit repeatedly and made himself coated with the white sand. Yukio just supervise him from outside. There're few little kids around four to five years old playing in that sandpit too and Yukio worried if they do something like bringing his nii-san home and turn him into their house pet. He let out a small sigh upon seeing how much his older brother love to act childish but he didn't mind much, as long as Rin was happy he didn't care what other people will say to him when he let Rin clings around him like a little kid. Actually he love it, because Rin will act like that only with him and Rin really look cute in his childish attitude. He remembers how a few girls in his class who has a crush on him got really jealous when they saw Rin. Yukio knew he never treat anyone sweetly like he did to his older brother. But the reaction he got from those fangirls really enjoys him. Maybe sometime he should do something more like giving his nii-san a kiss on the cheek. That will be fun.

_"__Yukio, come and play with me!"_ Rin was nuzzling him right now to encourage him for the third time to play in the sandpit _"Nii-san, if we both play who will do the supervising? I don't want any of us got taken home by a stranger and treated like a house pet!"_ Rin sulk or at least it's what it look like to Yukio _"It's boring to play alone…"_ Yukio turn to Rin and lick his face, trying to clean a little bit of the sand that covered it. Somehow, this has been something normal to the twins so Rin just let Yukio do it and he leans further to the touch "_I'll come and join you later okay?...Now enjoy your time nii-san…" _

_"__Can I pee in there?..."_

_"__NO!"_

"_Okay…I'm just joking…"_

Rin head back to the sandpit but before he manages to jump in, a bunch of girls Yukio recognize as True Cross Academy student walk into the park.

"Sakata sensei really give us a tough homework right?..."

"I got scolded for not completing it…haaahh! I don't like him"

"Yuuka, it's not good to say like that…"

"Ne…ne… wanna go shopping today?"

"But True Cross Mall only selling cheap crap, lets head somewhere else this time…Ah! Neko!"

One of the girls quickly picked Rin up and pets him "Uwaah! Kawaii!..." "Let me hold him after this!" The bunch of girls starts to squealing and humiliating Rin by squeezing him in a deadly hug. Yukio becomes a little bit panicked when he sees Rin looks like he almost suffocate but then he realize that his older brother was okay, he just enjoys the stroking and petting.

It feels so nice. Rin was overwhelmed with the pleasure. He was smothered with girls boob. What a heaven. No wonder Shima being a pervert and always rant about how he loves it. He snuggles closer to that girl chest, feeling the softness. Without him realizing…

He starts to hump on the girl's chest. In other words, he's already in heat and need release. He needs it desperately and he couldn't even control himself anymore.

"Uhm Mirai-chan, neko-chan looks like he's…" the said girl look at Rin and blush.

"I have a cat and I know exactly what that means…"

"…!"

_"__Give me back my brother damnit!" _

"Ouch!" The girl named Mirai quickly dropped Rin and bend down to check on her ankle. It seems that the brown cats that was meowing at them before has already leave a red scratch mark on her skin. She thought that she gonna give that cat a lesson but she stopped and just look at the two cats curiously.

_"__Nii-san, you okay?" _

_"__Y-Yukio…h-help me…" _Rin sound so needy and Yukio know how sensitive his brother is.

_"__I-I can't help you nii-san…We're not in the right place and situation!" _He licks Rin softly to calm the other male but it's not helping much, Rin really need the 'affection' and Yukio's touch.

_"__If you can't then I'll do it MYSELF!" _Rin got angry and tries to head back to the girls hoping that he will be patted again or at least he can have that soft hand to…relieve his heat.

It didn't happen though. A sudden weight pinned him to the sand and he know that someone already change his mind.

"_Forgive me, nii-san…"_

Both Okumura Rin and Yukio sure they definitely won't forget this day.

"Mommy, that cat…"

"Don't look honey!"

"Ne…I'm sure that cat are both male…right?"

"Dunno…"

"Eeep! Yaoi!"

Few people turning around and hurried walk away. Few of them stay still, dumfounded on what they saw and some of them blushing heavily. In a park full with children, that wasn't suppose to watch something not suitable for their age and also people who wanted to take a rest from their busy life. The friendly atmosphere completely changed. Thanks to the disturbing sound from the two cats that was echoing on the surrounding.

When it's ended and Yukio Okumura come to realize what he has done it's all too late. The boy can only dragged his brother slowly towards the nearest bush and hides, waiting for the park to clear before he can turn back to human and bring his sleeping brother home.

* * *

**Gomen ne!**

**I couldn't keep my promise again. ;3;**

**I said it will be longer than before right but I'm really sorry, my exam just ended and I rushed to write this chapter in order to give all of you the updates right in this week. I'm just hoping its good enough. Thanks to Rin Sexydemon Okumura my bf on facebook (he didn't allow me to used his other nickname and we're in relationship but it's only in role play) for helping me with the plot. I almost got a writer's block but luckily he's offering his help. I didn't even have time to check on the grammar mistakes. I do check it but only twice.**

Reviews from guest:

1. **Kawaiikuma16**: Thanks for the review! It's the first one and I really appreciate it ^^

2. **LinkyOkumura37**: Really? Thanks a lot! By the way, are you Linky37 on tumblr? If yes then yatta! I've found you! I think I've followed you already, try checking for doumotoaria. That's me. xD

3. **Guest**: Thanks! Yeah, I'm really sorry for all the grammar mistakes. I'm still trying to find a beta. Hope you'll stick to my story even it is full with grammar mistakes and really confusing. ^^

4. **Thedawnmist**: Maybe, because to reach till the time where they raised their child was a really long way. I dunno if I will make it but you can wait. Sometimes I will write it in separate stories. Ahaha, and believe me Rin won't ever wanted to go out like that. But don't worry, I've got everything planned on how he gonna hide his pregnancy. Lol xD

5. **Snowgirl:** I'm sorry! So…you might want to call your cat Rin and Yukio after this. For that one, you've got your answer here. xD


	4. Regrets

**Okay guys, new records for me. 3 reviews in just 12 hours! I'm so happy!**

**So enjoy this early updates! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

* * *

Rin was really sad, Yukio keep avoiding him since 2 weeks ago when that unfortunate and embarrassing event happened. He's already apologizing to Yukio many times but the younger one always said that it's not his fault and continue to blame himself. Not just that in order to avoid Rin, Yukio will came back very late from his mission when he knows Rin was already asleep.

Now Rin is sitting on the edge of his bed, silently and patiently waiting for his beloved brother to be back. No matter what happens, he needs to stay awake. Then, he will greet Yukio and hope they can have at least a small talk.

Rin let out another long yawn and then take a glance at the alarm clock situated on Yukio's desk. 2.30 a.m. _"Are you serious!"_

He couldn't believe it. Did Yukio usually come back really this late? So that's why he got those eye bangs. He didn't get enough sleep and by the way he keep repeating those life circle Rin can guess that's the reason why Yukio looks terrible day by day.

Rin sigh. He completely worried about his twins' health. Is it not enough that he's already burdening himself telling that all of those were his mistake that he now putting a burden to his body too? Sooner or later, he will surely collapse and Rin didn't want all that to happen.

A sudden click on the door snaps Rin from his train of thought. Without thinking twice, Rin runs toward the brunette and successful in his attempt to pin him down with a tight hug "Yukio!"

"Nii-san, why are you still awake? Go to sleep now!"

"No, I want to talk to a certain someone whom I really missed!"

"I've already told you it's my own fault and you don't need to interfere with it!"

Yukio startled. He accidentally yell to Rin and now the said boy is wearing a shocked face and retreat from his hug trying to get away from him. Yukio could see brimming tears that threatening to spill on any second. Before he could do anything Rin heads back to his bed and quickly covered his whole body with the blanket.

"Rin…"

"Rin, I-I'm really sorry…"

This is bad. Yukio could hear tiny sob from the bundle _"I've messed everything up…"_ Shrugging away the threatening headache he about to have from lack of sleep and tiredness he pushed himself up from the half sitting position and walk slowly to Rin. He could feel how broken Rin was when he saw the older twin scooted away from him when he comes to sit on the bed. Overwhelmed with guilt Yukio reach forward and hug Rin, bringing the shorter teen closer to his chest. The tiny sob turns into a cry. Yukio feel his heart completely wrecked when he peel the blanket only to met with a red face with tears spilling down. Droplets of blood also trail down from the said boy lips from how hard he bit it to contain his cries to himself before.

Yukio leans forward, catching the trails of red liquid on his own lips and proceed to give Rin a gentle kiss. The action caught the blue haired boy off guard and he abruptly stopped his weep to reply the kiss. Rin closed his eye, feeling the soft lips that he really missed. A nip on his bottom lips showed that Yukio wants more. Rin complied happily; it's been a long time since they shared a kiss. Definitely, the last one was two weeks ago.

He parted his mouth and let Yukio's tongue explores the cavity. After a few moans, Yukio stopped a little while only to trail his kiss around Rin's fragile body. Right from his jaw, down to his collar bone and Yukio bit down on the flesh to leave a mark that claims Rin his.

"Gomen ne, nii-san…"

Rin smile upon hearing the whisper "How many times did you wanna repeat that?"

"Until my death nii-san… I won't forgive myself!"

"Well, I've already forgive you long before" Rin chuckle.

"B-but…"

"I know you're hiding something more Yukio, please tell me about it…"

Rin could feel how Yukio tensed on his words. That's prove that he's really hiding something "Tell me or I wouldn't forgive you" With that Rin cup Yukio cheek with both of his palm and force him to look up where he is greeted with a pout.

"Trust me Yukio…"

"I know what had happen was really embarrassing nii-san and I really regret it with all my heart. But something worse has happen due to that and I couldn't do anything to prevent it…"

The brunette let out a sigh and leans closer to his older brother.

xXxXxXx

Flashback

A few girls were sitting on the back of the year 2 classes making noises from their loud squeal and giggles. Some of other student reported this to the teacher and him, as the head of the True Cross Student Council need to settle that problems.

Yukio entered the class and was greeted with squeal from few of his fan girls. The girls at the back also stopped their activity and pay attention to the brunette. He clears his throat and tries to speak calmly to the girls as some of them started to surround him and nagging him with questions and their muse as always. Oh if only these girls know how the other side of his personality...means the stoic and strict Okumura sensei, they won't even dare to greet him.

"Excuse me, but some of the student has reported that your act disturbed them and could you please hand me that phone? The teachers told me to took it" He let out a polite smile and holding out his hand towards those girls.

"Okumura-kun~…True Cross allowed us to bring phone aren't we?~" They tried to plead him in a completely flirty voice. With his lack of sleep around this week, his patience really wearing thin every second he needs to face them.

"But your act clearly showed that you have been misusing that rule for your own sake, I wouldn't tolerate with that and now could you hand me the phone? The teachers will only keep it until the end of the day so it's not a big deal, now could you please comply and make my job easier?" He tried his hardest not to snap at them even it clearly showed in his tone that he's really pissed off.

"Why don't you said that earlier?~ Here…but could you please not to take a peek on what inside?~ Please?~…" With that, the girl wink at him and Yukio sure that everyone could see a vein popped out on his head and the way his face scrunch up prove that he's super annoyed.

"Thank you…" He grabs the phone and quickly walks away.

_"__Seriously, what did those girls squealing at? A picture of a handsome boy band?" _As he walked along the corridor heading to the teachers' longue he couldn't help to think about how all those girls tense when they saw him and not to mention they told him to not look at what inside the phone _"Wait…don't tell me they got my picture or something!"_ Yukio glance around and make sure that no one was there. He flipped the phone open and pushes a few buttons, opening the recently viewed files.

What he saw makes him stood there, hands trembling as he tried to delete what he has seen on the screen.

A video obviously taken with a phone, posted on the internet titled…

'Yaoi Neko'

Yukio slid down and leans to the wall for support. He almost fainted there. It was posted and hanging around the internet for a week already. How he gonna delete all those. His world crumbling and he felt like he has been fallen into the darkness with no hope.

He couldn't face Rin again.

xXxXxXx

"I'm sorry…" Now it was Yukio whom tears streaming down his face. Rin is staring out into the windows, looking at the moon with blank expression. Few minutes passed and he calms his tense nerve, letting out a chuckle and wipes away the tears from Yukio's face with his thumb.

"That was quite funny ya know?"

"W-why?"

Rin wears a gentle smile and hug Yukio tightly, nuzzling closer to his chest and hear to his lover heartbeat. "Because, it's a prove world has been approving our love…"

"Ehh?!"

"What? You take things too serious, no one will know it's us unless we come out and yell to everyone the truth. Besides if we really do that, not all people will believe it. They will just think we have some mental problems…"

Yukio stay silent but then Rin pinch his cheek and pull it.

"Smile wills ya! I don't like seeing you sad…"

It's Rin that always able to make him smile. Yes, what Rin said is actually right, no one will know about it. Seeing how Rin chuckle and smiling makes Yukio happy. If he and Rin are happy then, nothings matter.

"You're smiling again!" Rin yells and giggles "Well then, since you're smiling and you're so uptight recently, Rin-chan will give you a present!"

"Eh?" Yukio looks at Rin confusedly. It was then when Rin start to unbutton his exorcist coat that he realized what he means.

"I wonder why you're so needy recently?..."

Rin blushed "S-shut up four-eyes!"

"Okay…forgive me…"

"Could you please stop that? It's start to get annoying!"

"Okay, okay…"

* * *

**Oh Yukio…you just don't know that Rin was needier than always due to his hormone balance start to change. He has turn into quite a crybaby too. *wink**

**By the way thanks a lot!**

**I love you guys. This is my first fan fiction that the view reach to 1200+ in just few weeks posted. I'm so happy, thanks for dealing with my grammar mistakes.**

**Okay, I've make my decision. Either I will posted a new story for the time where they raised their child or I put it in here, I can assure you that I'm gonna do it!**

**And, just wanna ask you guys. Anyone want a smut in later chapter? Because I think I can slipped in some (blame my perverted mind). Lol xD**

**Wait for the next update okay? Tata!~**


	5. Sickness

**Warning: Yaoi, twincest, mpreg. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

* * *

Rin let out a long yawn. Last night love making really made him sore and tired but weirdly it's not like always, somehow he feels like all his energy was drained out. Rin snuggle closer to Yukio, feeling his warm body heat. Just as his eyes almost closed and he drifted back to slumber land a voice wake him up.

"Tired?"

Too lazy, Rin only peek open one eye to look at Yukio. "Hmm…"

Yukio chuckled but then stopped as his stomach making a grumble showing its need for a delicious breakfast. Hearing that, Rin quickly wake up and get out from the bed. The blue haired half-demon slap Yukio's stomach gently and stretch himself "You go and take the bath first, I'll prepare the breakfast" Yukio chuckle again before he realize that Rin was swaying when he's try to walk towards the door "Nii-san, you okay?"

"Ah, don't worry…just got a little bit dizzy…" With that he proceeds to head to the kitchen slowly.

Yukio let out a confused and worry look but shrug it off when he thinks that it was happening because Rin was tired. He get up and tries to pick his change of clothes when he thought about something "It's better if I took the bath with Rin, maybe I'll just prepare it and then have the breakfast first" He put down the clothes on his desk and walks out to the bath not far from their room.

When Rin was already finished with the breakfast, Yukio comes down and sit on the dining table "You didn't take the bath?" Rin ask as he puts the servings to the table. Yukio eyed all the mouthwatering food in front of him. Today they're having steamed rice, miso soup and also some side dishes "No, I prefer to take it with you…" He smiles teasingly "Always the perverted one!" Rin let out a pout and head back to the kitchen to fetch the tea.

Morning was so calm like always when it comes to breakfast time and Yukio enjoys it really much. Not that the whole morning was not calm, it's just Rin always doing something that makes Yukio need to lectured him and etc so it's always noisy. Yukio finished his meals and wanted to take a sip of the green tea when he realize Rin only manage to eat half of his rice in the bowl and he eats it really slowly "Nii-san, something wrong?..."

Rin abruptly get up and runs to the sink causing Yukio to chock on his tea. What makes him running toward his older brother seconds later was the sound of Rin retching and heaving on the sink. The brunette tries help by rubbing his brothers back and holding his bangs up "Nii-san, did you eat something bad?" His voice etched with worries as he continues to help soothes Rin's tense nerve by patting and rubbing his back gently

"N-no…"

Yukio let out a sigh "Then you're sick nii-san, just take a rest for today okay?" Rin nodded weakly. It's really weird; Rin was always a strong teen. Much stronger than Yukio even they're both now a half-demon and he rarely got sick. Yukio help his brother to climb the stairs towards their room. Rin looks pale and he wraps his left arm around his stomach while his other hand cupped his mouth in an attempt to block it if anything ever comes out when he's heaving again. He really depends on Yukio's strength to bring him up till the end of the stairs.

When they arrive at their room, Yukio quickly tucked Rin into his bed and check for any sign of fever but he founds nothing. Rin's temperature is just normal and he didn't eat anything bad to made his stomach upset. This confused Yukio, what exactly made his older brother sick?

"Yukio, aren't you going to school?..." That snapped Yukio from his thought and he looks at the alarm clock on his desk. 7.20 a.m and he's gonna be late for school.

"Are you okay if I leave you?"

Rin let out a small chuckle "I'm fine, it'll get better soon. I promise! Now go to school before you're late Mister Prodigy"

Smiling at Rin he bends down and kisses the blue haired boy forehead before he picked up his change of clothes and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

xXxXxXx

Things got better soon as Rin was back again and attend school like usual. Seeing how fast he recovered, Yukio just shrugged what's happening yesterday is just a normal sickness. But somehow he got a feel that Rin was still not fine and he's too curious to know what actually cause the sickness.

Yukio walk on the hallway that leads towards the cram school silently. Before he reaches the front door of the classroom he spotted Shura was dragging someone behind her with a pouting and obviously annoyed face.

"Okay four-eyes, tell me who actually taught this little under age kid to drink?!"

"Huh?" Yukio cease his brow, showing he had no clue of what actually the flame-head woman said. It was then when Shura pull that person behind her to her side, Yukio know what she meant. But his first reaction was shocked. Rin, really looks drunk. He's blushing and swaying a little to the side even when Shura has been holding him with a tight grip.

"Nii-san?!"

Rin look at the young teacher with half-lidded eye before he giggles happily and throw himself to Yukio's arm "Yuki…"

Yukio still wear that confused look when he shook his brother, trying to understand and get an answer on what actually happen from the half-demon. Shura hit him hard on his back and walk away from the twin brother, slightly grumbling. After a few step forward she turn back only to give Yukio a glare that saying _"Whatever happen I know it was your fault!" _and continue to walk away with a huff.

Feeling a slight nuzzle on his chest he found out that Rin has been clinging to him, almost fell asleep. Concern for his brother but also worried that he needs to enter and continue his teaching for the waiting class, Yukio wrap his arm around the boy and allowing him to leans on his body for support. Slowly they made to the classroom and Yukio use his other hand to open the door and walk inside.

Shiemi is the one to perk up with interest on the view of the half-demon sick-like condition "R-Rin!" She quickly run towards the half-demon but is stopped on her track by Yukio. The other gave out a worried look too. The teacher smiles at her "Don't worry; I'm sure nii-san is okay. He just need some rest" With that he walks to Rin's desk and slowly lowered his brother to let him sit properly on the chair and rest his head on the desk. Rin has already snoring but the blush on his face still there. Letting out a 'tsk' on his thought to strange things that happening to his brother lately Yukio made up his mind he would find out about it no matter what.

xXxXxXx

Rin still sleeping soundly on his bed and what irritates Yukio he's been sleeping since he come back from cram school until now. Its 10 p.m already and Yukio can only let out a long sigh and he rubbed his nose bridge. He absolutely clueless on what had happen to Rin and it has been three weeks since the older twins act sickly every day. Well not exactly every day, Yukio realize it has been reduced to just once a week recently. The sickness that Rin always claims to have was dizziness, throwing up early in the morning, tiredness and even backache. Yukio make sure that he made a mental note on every one of it.

With that he's doing a research on every single thing that can possibly lead to this entire event but it all always ended up to one conclusion. A conclusion that Yukio couldn't even believe was happening yet it still scared him on the 'what if' possibility result.

Yukio turn to look again at the laptop screen in front of him. There're several document and web page about the information that he currently searching displayed on the screen. Later he exchange glances from it to Rin repeatedly. Yes, it fit perfectly but he just couldn't believe it. What actually happens?

When he thinks more about it he's sure that their demonic ability might be the one causing it to be real. Problem is he didn't dare to ask Mephisto, the only demon that can help him to understand his demon side better.

If it was true, he was exactly screwed.

He didn't want to be a father at such a young age.

* * *

***Rin was drunk from extra hormone occupying his body. (If this is wrong I dunno, I just made it up for the story. Lol)**

**In next chapter, Yukio will be haunted with another dilemma. Hahaha xD**

**Btw, sorry for the late update. I still need to study harder for next exam. Studying has start to take most of my past time now. Sigh.**


	6. Knowing the truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

* * *

"Yukio, you still didn't tell me the reason we're called to that clown office" Rin ask his younger brother who keep walking silently in front of him. Getting no respond the blue haired half-demon walks faster and then stop, blocking Yukio's path.

"Yukio, answer me!"

The brunette let out a sigh and then pull Rin's wrist softly towards him, he hug the half-demon close to his chest. Rin blushed at the sudden act "O-Oi Yukio, we're at the hallway. Someone gonna see us if you keep doing this…"

Ignoring the older twins little struggle he proceed to stroke Rin's hair gently and burry his face into it, sniffing the scent of his lover "You're getting weird again Yukio…"

"Just…wait until we reach Sir Pheles office okay, then I'll tell you everything"

"It sounds like too important to me"

"Yes, it's very important nii-san. It'll decide our future so we need to take this matter seriously…"

Pouting Rin shove himself out from Yukio's hug and then grinned happily, although that blush was still there showing his shyness "Okay then, let's go!" With that he then turn and marching his way towards the principal office, tail wagging behind in a cute looking manner.

Yukio smile seeing his lover childish act but without Rin knowing, deep inside he's really worried on what will happen next.

After a few minute walk, they arrive in front of Mephisto's office. Before Rin raise his hand to knock on the door, there's a familiar voice of the flamboyant demon speaking from the intercom situated on the right side of the door.

"Ah…I see you've come on the right time Okumura twins. Come in!~"

Rin, grumbling slightly pushed open the door and enter it followed by Yukio. Both stand inside the office looking directly at the demon who eyeing them in a curious look. Feeling uncomfortable Rin spoke first, voicing out his annoyance "Stop staring at us like that, it's too creepy!"

"Ahaha~ I'm sorry Okumura-kun, now please take a seat…" Mephisto picks his fingers and two plush and elegant style chairs appear suddenly beside them.

Yukio is not sure on what he feels right now. His heart beating heavily and he thinks he start to sweating uncontrollably. The conversation he had with Mephisto when he phoned him before was playing back in his mind.

Right after he confirmed his suspicion and decided that he's already collecting enough prove on what had happened to Rin, Yukio talked to the old demon and was told to meet him here today. Everything makes him real nervous. Mephisto still didn't tell him that his evaluation is correct or wrong so Yukio just need to wait right now. He will know the truth on what had happen together with his brother. And if in any chances it was really happening. Yukio need to be ready to take this matter on his own. It was his fault after all.

His instinct told him otherwise. He's really sure it was not a joke or ridiculous. It's exist, it's simply was there already. The consequences from his regretted act before. He can't deny it. He knows it perfectly and he's here only to know how it happens. That's the only question in his mind. Things can't be reverted back right? If he will be a dad, he needs to accept it. But isn't it was a miracle too how Rin was able to conceive a child even he is a male?

A sudden 'ahem' from Mephisto cut Yukio from his thought. Quickly, he looks at the old demon whose gaze was fixed on him. It's like he knows what exactly was in Yukio's mind. His brother who was rambling nonstop on how boring he is right now stops talking too.

"The reason…I called both of you here was to inform you about something important…" He trail off for a while before continuing it eyes still on Yukio's figure "Even I know that our genius Okumura-sensei has already know about it I'm sure he still curious on how 'it' happens…" With that, he let a wide grin plastering his face.

The said boy froze on his seat upon hearing that. Slowly, Mephisto come to look at Rin the same way and start to chuckle "How are you Rin-kun? Feeling well? I heard that you've been sick recently" Rin scrunch his face and reply in a boring tone "Yeah, I'm fine. I mean the sickness has already reducing now. I've managed not to sleeps for 15 hours a day again yesterday…"

Yukio wait silently for the conversation to reach it actual point.

"Ohh~ that's great! It means that they're growing healthily inside. Don't worry you'll get better soon!"

Rin let out a confused look again.

"Before I forgot about this I must tell you that…congratulation! Your family will be growing soon!~"

"Ha?! Stop playing clown, I don't understand anything just get to the point already!"

"In other word you'll gonna be a mommy!~"

Rin sit there dumbfounded on what he heard. After a while he let out a loud laugh "This is not an April Fool and that's the worst joke I've ever heard clown!" Rin continue to laugh until Yukio pinch his ear and force him to stop before he fall to the floor from too much laugh "Pay attention nii-san, he's serious!"

"Ow-ow…what the hell Yukio? This is really dumb you know?!"

"Tsk-tsk…Okumura-kun, you're the stupid one here. You're the one conceiving the child inside you and you didn't realize anything…"

Rin blush three shades darker "Are you guys sick? This is crazy!"

"He's starting on his fourth month already…Okumura-sensei, I'm afraid this super dumbness will affect the babies later"

Yukio said nothing and still with his stoic expression while Rin is looking at him and Mephisto in confusion. But seeing Rin still can't believe anything Mephisto had said he need to do something to make the older twin realize his real situation. In swift motion, Yukio yank Rin's uniform and reveal his slightly bloated stomach "There you see that?..."

Blushing madly and spouting curses to Yukio Rin tries to pry his yanked up uniform from Yukio's grip "What are you doing? It's normal that I just gained a little weight since last month. It's fat! Fat!...Now stop your weird imagination!"

"Rin…" Getting annoyed on his twins stubbornness Yukio gently brings one of Rin's hand towards his stomach in an attempt to let him feel his underside. Rin still confused but complies with it. Then he tells Rin to press slowly on it. It is when Rin's face turning into shock, Yukio knew he finally get to touch it.

"Y-you're kidding right?..."

"I'm not…"

"R-really…?"

"Again, I'm not and I'm serious!"

"I still didn't believe you…w-wait, when…how…where?!"

"Remember that incident at the park before?…"

Rin took a glance again at his stomach and… "NOOOOOO!...T-THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I-I FEEL LIKE A STUPID GIRL WHO ACCIDENTALLY GOT PREGNANT AT YOUNG AGE!

Then he starts to sobbing like a little kid, hugging Yukio tightly and chanting "I'm a boy…I'm a boy…" nonstop. Yukio give his brother a sad look, he's feeling a great regrets on what had happen but nothing else they can do other than trying their best to accept every things.

Mephisto, after being silent along the whole ordeal began to speak again "I have a question…Okumura, do you want to keep the child?"

Both twins are startled but Yukio can regain his composure back. He had been thinking about this all the time since he got to know the truth and was ready to accept the child. So, now it just left to Rin to decide what the best.

"If you seriously don't want…"

"N-no, I'll keep the child…"

"Rin…"

"Come to think about it, they deserve a life too right?...And…it's a prove of how deep our love are Yukio…" Finishing his sentences, Rin suddenly got a hug from his lover "That's what I want to hear Rin…Thank you!"

They stay like that for a while, feeling each other warm and love. Both thinking how far they have gone in their life that now there will be a little miracle between them. Yukio didn't know what have come to him as he has a really strong feeling to protect both Rin and their child from each danger. _"Is this a feeling of being a father?"_

"Uhm, Sir Pheles could you give us a little privacy?"

"Sure!~" With that, the demon turn his chair around to face the window behind him.

Yukio start to peck on Rin's soft lips gently. The other half replies it happily and deepened the kiss, turning it from a gentle one to passionate. Yukio nip on Rin's lower lips, earning a low moan from him. Knowing what his lover want Rin opened his mouth and let Yukio's tongue roam inside, feeling every side of his crevice. Yukio enjoy this very much but as he wanted so badly to continue it, he knows they're not at a suitable place and also Yukio still got something to settle. The kiss ended shortly after that with both boys panting heavily from lack of breath. A trail of saliva connecting them and Rin is blushing madly in half lidded eye. Before he lost his control here, Yukio quickly ask about the thing he wanted to know the most.

"I'm wondering how Rin managed to get pregnant even he is a guy…?"

Without turning to face them, Mephisto explain the situation to both twins. How Rin can pregnant due to the fact that he's a half-demon, that the cat's form can turn them into almost full demon and many other things that finally helps Yukio to cease his questions.

"However there's one problem you need to face Okumura-kun…"

Rin give a long 'hmm' without even looking at Mephisto as he's busy playing with the end of his uniform.

"You need to go to school...Student in cram school might wouldn't have a problem with your state now but for normal student….no,no,no…It's too dangerous.

Yukio being the genius he is, pushing up his glasses in a professional way "Don't worry, I have an Idea…"

* * *

**Honestly like you saw there, I've cut out most of the scene. Mephisto supposed to tell Rin how he got pregnant and Rin still didn't believe it till the end of this chapter. But I think that will make my story much longer and I might have gone too far until I get bored with it. I'm trying my best to avoid that. Don't worry; I just want to get to the chapter where they need to cope with Rin pregnancy quickly :3**

**Yeah, one of the reason is I got so many reviews wanting to see the babies so I need to do this. **

**Thanks for all the review! I almost cry seeing how many views this story has got. Thanks again for all the support.**

**[Sorry, next chapter will comes out late as I'm having another examination next week. Sorry also because I can't reply all the reviews. I'm too busy]**

**See ya later!**


	7. Daddy's dilemma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

**[Dear Guest that leave your review for chapter 1 on May 21]**

**"****I don't know why u write this but its so disgusting and not right. Yukio is also such a jerk. I don't know why everyone like him. He IS not even supposed to be the main character in blue exorcist. They should pick Bon because he's more responsible andcare for Rin. Whatever"**

**First of all thanks for your review.**

**I would like to tell you that I've already put the warning on almost every chapter that I post. If you don't like this, don't read it. Other than that, this is a fan fiction. We can write anything we like, anything that we got in our imagination. **

**Also, if you held a real grudge against Yukio then go ask Kazue Katou-sensei to put Bon as the main character and not Yukio. I admit it that sometimes Yukio's action was annoying but that's what a sibling did; they will always fighting for no good reason. And I'm sorry if this sounds rude but I've being an admin in many Ao no Exorcist fanpage on facebook and surprising things is, I keep meeting person that will said things similar like this. So my answer is, excuse me…this is Ao no Exorcist or Blue Exorcist not Bon no Exorcist…**

**A/N at the end of this chapter. Now on to the story! **

[This filler chapter was written specially for** Aguy55 **because I owe him/her something 3]

* * *

Yukio rub the back of his neck, relieving the ache he got from sitting too long in the classroom listening to the lecture. He's gotten busier lately with tons of assignment, not to mention he need to study for the upcoming exam. Life is a little bit hard for him now.

He let out a sigh but then his sad expression changed to a bright smile. He has a big family now that lightens up both he and Rin's life. Nothings matter much than his family. Chuckling a bit upon thinking about something, Yukio continue to walk down along the street heading to his home slowly.

His sanctuary is a small house in the middle of Tokyo. They move in there since Yukio continue his study in The University of Tokyo. At first he decided to continue it in True Cross only, but seeing True Cross indeed a prestigious school but lesser in quality he proceed to go to Tokyo under encouragement from Sir Pheles.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Yukio!~"

Rin greet him happily and opening the door, gesturing Yukio to come in. Yukio give him a hug and lean closer to the blue-haired half demon and kisses his cheek gently. The pecking continues to other several places before ended up in a lovely deep kiss on the lips. When they broke up the kiss, both continue to stare to each other eye. A trail of saliva connecting them and Yukio licked his lips cutting the sweet connection off. Just before he proceeds to tell Rin about what he want at that moment; a sudden groan from his lover stopped his action "Uh…Yukio…you're squishing me and the baby!..."

"Ah, sorry!" Yukio release Rin from his tight hug, blushing and quickly rub Rin's protruding belly gently "Sorry little one…" The said action made Rin giggle and Yukio send him a confused look "I'm really ticklish recently, you know…I'm…almost due…and everything just felt really tight and sensitive…" he snuggle closer to Yukio.

"Shh…sorry, I keep forgetting about it" Yukio wrap his arm around Rin's waist and hug him from the back while feeling the round flesh containing their miracle one "We manage to go this far, I'm so happy" Rin close his eyes and enjoy the soothing but then a loud rumbling sound interrupt their lovely moment.

Rin smiles turn into a smirk and he reach up, pinching Yukio's nose and shake it "Look here, someone is really hungry~" "Hey, hey stop it. It hurts!" Yukio struggles to get his nose out from Rin's tight grip. With a childish 'okay' Rin's let it go only to greet with a reddening face of Yukio.

"Geez, you're blushing madly again"

"You're so cute I can't resist it anymore…"

"Aww, but you can't~"

"I know…the doctor won't allow we do it and it's dangerous for you"

Rin chuckled again and turn around heading towards the kitchen "Now, let's get you something to eat before you die from starving!"

"Nii-san…" Rin stopped on his track, he rarely hear Yukio called him like that now "Y-yeah…?"

"You're different…" There's a silent.

But then Rin suddenly turn around, putting one leg up on the nearest chair. His tail wagging behind and he let out a growl before pulling his shirt shot sleeve up to his shoulder, fingers pointed to his belly "Stupid moley four-eyes! Did you know I can't go away slashing shitty demon like a badass with this sort of bloated stomach? Don't be such a worry-wart; your awesome older brother is still here!" With that he let out a weird laugh, in a proud manner. Yukio just stood there, dumbfounded on what his brother did before he laughs too.

They only stop when Rin gasp, hold his stomach and slowly lowered his legs from the chair "Okay, that hurt and I feel like I'm gonna give birth…definitely not gonna do that again…"

They continue their laugh until they reach the kitchen where both of them enjoying their peaceful dinner together.

xXxXxXx

Rin lean on his back gently while Yukio helps him to adjust his position. In this month, he needs to sleep by leaning on the headboard of the bed to make him comfortable. Yukio then pull the blanked up, tucking Rin in and proceed to slip into the bed too. He rests his head on the side of Rin's stomach and just before him close his eyes Rin called him "Yukio, there's a few letters arrive today addressed to you. I put it on the nightstand and I think it might be something important…" Yukio groan and turn towards the nightstand, reaching his hand out to grab the letters without opening his eyes. Upon getting it, he put on his glasses and opens the letters.

Yukio sigh, this completely bugging him and he don't know what to do. He finished reading all the letters and put it aside, then he take his glasses off again and rubbed his nose bridge. Rin sees this and decided to ask Yukio why.

"Don't worry Rin, it's nothing…"

"I need to know about it Yukio, maybe I can help!" Yukio sure his brother won't stop asking him about it so he decided to keep it short and just tell Rin everything.

"It's…about the scholarship…"

"So, what does it says?"

"I…My scholarship will be extended but…they're saying that my involvement in any sort of co-curricular activities is too less and it's not fitting me as a role model…if I failed to comply my scholarship might be cut down…" Yukio let out a hurt chuckle and continue "I need to take care of you and taking more mission to support our finance…I don't have time to take parts in those activities anymore…"

"Yukio..." Hearing Rin mumbling his name Yukio look at his lovers face only to meet a face with tears streaming down.

"Rin…don't cry please…" Yukio cupped Rin's face and wipes the tears with his thumb but Rin continue to sob.

"B-but…there're lots more things that I hide from you Yukio, I tried to but I can't…I still need your help..."

"What is it Rin?...tell me…"

"I-I still didn't paid the house rent Yukio, I need the money to buy supplies for our children. I-I couldn't bring myself to tell you that the amount of money we spared to buy our daily needs isn't enough…"

"Wait, what do you mean by our children?..." Just as he finished his sentences a loud wail could be heard from the next room continued with their room's door burst open and reveal a sobbing child. No, not a child! A few children, more exactly few identical twins running inside towards Rin and hug him tightly. Rin hugs them back and started to coo a few calming words to them.

"Eh…?"

_"__When did…"_

The door flung open again, this time with a loud bang as the door hits the wall from the excessive force used to push it.

"Scaredy cat four-eyes!..."

"Damn it Shura! Don't barge in like that again!"

"Come with me right now, you have an important mission!" She walks in and grab Yukio's wrist tightly pulling him towards the door.

"No…!" Yukio tries to pull back "It's already 12 a.m and I need a sleep!"

"YOU NEED TO GO!"

"NO!"

It was then Yukio's cell phone started to ringing. With the twins wailing, Shura's angry shouts he really gets a headache now. He retrieves the phone from his pocket, push the answer button harshly and almost yell to the person calling him.

"Okumura Yukio, do you have time right now? I wanted to discuss about…" He ended the call before his classmate finish asking him. Well he knows well what they want. Discussing about the subject and etc and then ask Yukio to help them with their homework. Didn't they know that he's a busy man?!

But instead of giving him silence the phone continue to ringing. Pissed off, Yukio throw it to the bed.

_"__Goddammit!" _

He feels his headache and migraine start kicking in and tries to control it by calming his breath.

Again, this time the door open and reveals Yukio's professor from his university.

Things have gotten chaotic. The professor rambling about his grades, Shura shouting curses at him and pull him to go with her to the mission, his children continue to wails, his phone ringing non-stop and…

A sudden gasp from Rin stopped everyone from their frantic action "Yukio…I-I think I'm going to give birth now…!" His face paled and he holds his stomach, gulping his saliva while his face clearly showed the pain he's having right now.

Yukio panicked, not know what to do so he rushed to Rin's side and hold his hand.

Shura was still there persistent on getting Yukio to go to the mission…

His professor starts to lecture him…

His children seeing their mommy in pain wail harder…

His phone didn't stop ringing…

Rin start to have contraction and tries to push the babies out…

Financial issue, mission, work, assignment, studies, overall...being a father...

So many sound…

So frustrating…

So stressing…

"COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?! SHUT THE FUCK UP!...SHUT UUUUUUUP!"

His body shot up and face collided with Rin. Both groaning in pain and rub their bruising forehead together.

"What the hell Yukio!...w-what?!..."

Yukio's action shocked him. Upon waking both of them up late at the night with his screaming and accidentally bump his head to Rin, Yukio quickly scrambled towards him and slip his hand under Rin's shirt to feel his stomach.

"Oi Yukio!"

After quite a while roaming his hand, pressing here and there on Rin's stomach Yukio finally calm down and plopped himself back to the bed. Rin give him a confused look.

"Yukio, you okay?..."

"Yes, just having a nightmare…"

_"Glad this is the four months old pregnant Rin..."_

"Glad you're okay now give me my space, we know how small this bed was in this old dormitories and we shared it…" Yukio shuffled closer to the wall, giving Rin more spaces. They ended up snuggling under the blanket together again, Rin already fall asleep but Yukio still awake.

_"__Being a dad is sure hard…"_

_"__And…later we need to check on the child…I forgot that we conceive them when we being a cat and cats…"_

_"…__can give birth to 6 kittens in one time…"_

* * *

**Sorry again you guys! I thought I can have a good holiday where I can sit and write my story calmly but then I need to attend my cousin wedding, going to vacation and etc I don't have time to do anything.**

**Thanks a lot to author, Aguy55. That's it guys, if I have a good encouragement then I will add the chapter by slipping a filler chapter like this :3**

**6000 views, I'm shocked seeing that. Anyway thanks a lot for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ps: To guest reader who always sending us review that saying our M rated story will be reported. Guess what? Now I know who are you~ Hahaha**

**And i'll remove that stupid ranting on the early of this chapter later...lol**

**Review? **


End file.
